Was wäre wenn
by Maia May
Summary: Was wäre wenn spielt Sirius schon seit seiner Kindheit. Und an einem besonders langweiligen Tag überlegt er, was wäre, wenn er Remus küssen würde? RemusSirius Fluff


**Was wäre wenn**

**Disclaimer: **Die gesamte Harry-Potter-Welt mit all ihren Figuren, Handlungen und Orten gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, Reviews werden dafür sehr gerne gesehen.

**Summary: **_Was wäre wenn_ spielt Sirius schon seit seiner Kindheit. Und an einem besonders langweiligen Tag überlegt er, was wäre, wenn er Remus küssen würde? Remus/Sirius Fluff

**Warnungen: **Falls man davor warnen muss (in unserer heutigen, eigentlich tolerant-sein-sollenden Gesellschaft): Slash. Oh, und Fluff. Das hier ist nur für zwischendurch, ohne großen Sinn, nur zum Lesen und hinterher gut fühlen.

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Meine lieben Leser, das hier ist für euch, weil ich heute mit dem schriftlichen Abitur fertig bin und über ein Monat Absenz hier eigentlich zu lang ist. Bald geht's, hoffentlich, auch bei anderen Stories von mir weiter.

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen,**

**Maia**

* * *

**Was wäre wenn**

_Was wäre wenn_ spielt Sirius, seitdem er denken kann.

_Was wäre, wenn seine Familie so wäre wie die Potters?_ Beliebte Frage. Er stellt sie sich seit seinem ersten Schultag, seitdem er im Hogwartsexpress mit James zusammengestoßen ist und der ihn angefaucht hat, ob er nicht besser aufpassen könne. Natürlich haben sie sich geprügelt. Natürlich war Sirius, ganz gegen seinen Willen, beeindruckt. Und als er später, nachdem er die Familienehre bereits mit Füßen getreten und ihren guten Namen ruiniert hatte, am Gryffindortisch saß und James wieder begegnete, musterten sie sich noch angriffslustig, doch zu Weihnachten waren die Marauder geboren und Sirius fühlte sich angekommen.

_Was wäre, wenn es Regulus nicht gäbe?_ Gefährliche Frage. Sirius erinnert sich an Zeiten, in denen er mit seinem Bruder einfach Spaß haben konnte, bevor das Leben alles zerstört hat. Bevor ihre Mutter damit begann, Regulus als Idealbild heraufzubeschwören und Sirius als Verderben der Familie. Sirius erinnert sich an Zeiten, in denen er dankbar war für seinen kleinen Bruder. Und er weiß noch, wie er zum ersten Mal überlegt hat, wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn seine Mutter nur ihn gehabt hätte, um die Ehre der Blacks aufrechtzuhalten.

_Was wäre, wenn er nach Slytherin gekommen wäre? _Amüsante Frage. Sirius kann sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er sich jemals, auch unter den verrücktesten Umständen, mit Severus Snape angefreundet hätte, zu Lucius Malfoy aufsehen würde und Seite an Seite mit Bellatrix kämpfen würde, anstatt sich mit ihr zu duellieren. Er passt nicht zu denen, er gehört dort nicht hin und allein das _Was wäre wenn_ übersteigt seine Fähigkeiten fast, so absurd scheint es ihm. Sirius ist stur und loyal und stolz und temperamentvoll und wenn er eines nicht kann, dann ist es, seine Gefühle zu verstecken und er ist so sehr Gryffindor, dass es seiner Mutter leicht gefallen ist, ihn zu verachten.

_Was wäre, wenn James sich nicht in Evans verliebt hätte? _Schwierige Frage. Es ist ihr siebtes Schuljahr und Sirius beobachtet das zweite Jahr in Folge, wie sich sein bester Freund lächerlich macht und verausgabt, um ein Mädchen mit gleißendem Flammenhaar zu beeindrucken. Es gehört zur Routine der Marauder, dass sich James mindestens einmal am Tag eine bissige Antwort einhandelt und manchmal tut er Sirius Leid, weil er sehen kann, wie ernst es James meint, aber eigentlich weiß Sirius, dass es so hat kommen müssen. James kann ohne Evans nicht mehr James sein und er wird sie bekommen, ganz sicher.

_Was wäre, wenn ihm Meda nie von Animagi erzählt hätte? _Unglückliche Frage.Rational betrachtet (denn ja, entgegen der allgemeinen Gerüchte kann er sehr wohl nachdenken) weiß Sirius, dass er früher oder später davon erfahren hätte und dennoch flüstert eine leise, doch unglaublich eindringliche Stimme in seinem Kopf 'Vielleicht zu spät.'. Sie wären vielleicht nie auf die Idee gekommen, wie sie Remus mit seinem Werwolf-Problem helfen könnten, wenn sich Sirius nicht genau an jedes Wort würde erinnern können, das seine Lieblingscousine damals gesagt hat, kurz nach ihrer Abschlussarbeit über Animagie.

_Was wäre, wenn Sirius in der ersten Woche nicht seinen Kessel in die Luft gejagt hätte?_ Leichte Frage. Dann hätte es wohl noch länger gedauert, bis sich Remus aus seinem selbst gespinnten Seidenkokon gelöst hätte. Sirius tat es unheimlich Leid, als seine rotglühende, ordentlich misslungene Flüssigkeit den schüchternen, stillen Jungen aus ihrem Schlafsaal traf und wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben übertraf er sich selbst an Höflichkeit und brachte Remus J. Lupin zur Krankenstation. Er überschüttete ihn mit Sätzen und Gesten und merkte, plötzlich, dass er nervös war. Remus J. Lupin machte ihn nervös.

_Was wäre, wenn es Mr Filch nicht gäbe? _Nette Frage. Schöne Vorstellung, findet Sirius. Und er weiß genau, wie seine bisherige Schulzeit dann verlaufen wäre. Noch mehr wunderbare Streiche, noch mehr nächtliche Ausflüge, noch mehr Abenteuer, dafür weniger Strafarbeiten. Allerdings auch (und deswegen ist Sirius sogar, falls man das so nennen kann, ein bisschen dankbar für Mr Filch) weniger Spannung. Es macht doch keinen richtigen Spaß, wenn man nicht dauernd befürchten muss, erwischt zu werden und Professor McGonagall ist, trotz allem, beinahe milder als der Hausmeister. Sirius ist einer, der das Risiko liebt.

_Was wäre, wenn Peter ein Mädchen wäre? _Lustige Frage.Sirius gluckst bei dem Gedanken an einen Peter mit Busen und langen Haaren, aber vielleicht wäre es ganz praktisch, eine loyale Verbündete im Mädchenschlafsaal zu haben, damit James endlich wüsste, was in Evans' Kopf so vor sich geht. Immer vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass sie mit Peter befreundet wären, wenn er ein Mädchen wäre.

Remus schickt ihm einen warnenden Blick und Sirius schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sein Kichern in ein unglaubwürdiges Husten umzuwandeln, bevor sich Professor McGonagall ihnen zuwendet. Keine gute Idee, gerade in ihrem Unterricht _Was wäre wenn_ zu spielen, das weiß Sirius, aber es hat ihn einfach überkommen und die Gedanken haben sich selbstständig gemacht. Ihre Lehrerin sieht ihn mit hochgezogener, linker Augenbraue an und Sirius zaubert ein strahlendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und studiert eifrig das Buch, das James gegen seinen Ellbogen stößt.

„Reiß' dich mal zusammen!", zischt er und schiebt sich die herunter gerutschte Brille wieder auf die Nase, „Die gute Minnie ist gerade eh nicht so begeistert von dir, schon vergessen?" Sirius winkt lässig ab und blättert gelangweilt eine Seite um, obwohl er den Text nur überflogen hat. „Die soll sich nicht so anstellen, wegen der einen kleinen Quidditch-Party." Sirius hört Remus am Nebentisch leise aufschnauben und dreht den Kopf, formt mit den Lippen ein gekränktes „Was?" und kann beobachten, wie Peter trübselig den Kopf hängen lässt. Er hat Verwandlungen nur weiter belegt, weil sie alle es getan haben, und er hat sich ordentlich anstrengen müssen, aber nun sitzt er da und starrt seine Notizen an.

Remus deutet mit der Spitze seiner Schreibfeder auf einen Absatz, Peter strahlt ihn dankbar an und Sirius verpasst James' kleine Schimpftirade. „...ist dir das klar?", schließt James leise und Sirius verdreht die Augen. „Wann bist du so langweilig geworden?", beklagt er sich und James verzieht empört das Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht langweilig!", protestiert und er schaut hilfesuchend zu Remus, der stöhnend seinen Kopf in den schmalen Händen vergrabt. „Lasst mich da raus!", dringt seine Stimme schwach und dumpf hervor, „Ich bin's, Remus, wisst ihr noch? Wenn James langweilig sein soll, was bin dann ich?" „Spinner.", erklärt Sirius im Brustton der Überzeugung und James nickt zustimmend, während Peter mit abwesendem Blick Zauberformeln murmelt.

„Hätten die Herren Black, Lupin, Pettigrew und Potter dann auch wieder die Güte, meinem Unterricht gedanklich zu folgen?" Professor McGonagalls Stimme durchschneidet die Stille, die im Großteil des Klassenzimmers geherrscht hat – abgesehen natürlich von ihrer geschützten, kleinen Ecke hinten rechts. Sirius vermutet, dass er und James ein wenig zu laut waren und er probiert erneut sein Lächeln an ihrer Lehrerin aus. Es erlischt jedoch schlagartig, als sie nur die Stirn runzelt und anschließend missbilligend den Kopf schüttelt. Einen Augenblick lang bildet er sich, sie murmeln zu hören, wie sie nur solche Chaoten in ihren UTZ-Kurs lassen konnte, aber bestimmt ist es nur der Wind, der draußen pfeift.

James richtet sich kerzengerade auf und nickt mit ernster, gewichtiger Miene, das Schulsprecherabzeichen an seinem Umhang blitzt kurz auf und Sirius kann nicht anders als laut loszuprusten. Er hat sich noch nicht im Geringsten daran gewöhnt, dass sein bester Freund plötzlich Verantwortung für andere übernehmen soll, noch dazu mit _Evans _zusammen, die gerade zwei Reihen vor ihnen sitzt und deren rotes Flammenhaar aufleuchtet, als sie den Kopf zu ihnen dreht. „Mister Black.", tönt es und Sirius wischt sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Ja?", macht er vorsichtig und spürt Remus' Grinsen an seiner linken Seite, während James noch immer damit beschäftigt ist, einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Merlin weiß, was Dumbledore dazu gebracht hatte, James zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen, denkt Sirius und hat seine liebe Mühe damit, seine zuckenden Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Haben Sie sich beruhigt? Schön.", erklärt Professor McGonagall forsch und wendet sich wieder an die gesamte Klasse. James' angespannte Haltung lässt nach. „Ich hab' nicht darum gebeten, dieses Abzeichen zu bekommen.", zischt er Sirius zu und der hebt abwehrend beide Hände. „Hey, Jamesie, alles klar, wir lieben dich doch trotzdem noch."

_Was wäre, wenn Sirius Schulsprecher geworden wäre? _Interessante Frage. Wahrscheinlich wäre seine Mutter bei dem Schock ohnmächtig geworden, sein Vater hätte vermutet, dass er den Schulleiter bestochen hatte und Sirius selbst hätte Professor Dumbledore einen Brief geschrieben und gefragt, ob er da nicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er wäre wohl der mit Abstand unkonventionellste Schulsprecher geworden, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, doch er war sich sicher, dass James die Marauder ebenfalls stolz machen würde. Bisher war ganz Hogwarts jedenfalls begeistert davon, dass sich seine zwei Schulsprecher verhältnismäßig ruhig benahmen, ohne fliegenden Flüche.

Remus räuspert sich und hält seine Feder bereit. Heute ist eine von drei wöchentlichen Theoriestunden und sie langweilen sich ein wenig, denn es geht um Animagie und natürlich ist das ein spannendes Thema, aber mal ehrlich, wer soll ihnen da noch etwas beibringen? Peter kneift trotzdem die Augen zusammen und kritzelt bereits das mit, was Professor McGonagall erzählt, während Remus, mit der Feder in der Hand, aus dem Fenster schaut und die Bäume beobachtet. James hat einen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, aber Sirius weiß genau, dass er wie gebannt auf Evans' Hinterkopf starrt und kein Wort vom Unterricht mitbekommt. Sirius langweilt sich.

Er lässt den Blick schweifen, bleibt kurz an Evans hängen und überlegt, dass James sich eines der schönsten Mädchen des Jahrgangs herausgesucht hat. Die leuchtenden Haare heben sich scharf vom Schwarz ihres Umhangs ab und überhaupt hat sie etwas an sich, was andere nicht haben. Sirius grinst, als er James' schwärmerisch-verträumten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnimmt und fragt sich dann, wann ihn das letzte Mal ein Mädchen verzaubert hat. Es muss lange her sein, denn er kann sich nicht erinnern. In den letzten Wochen denkt er viel zu oft an jemand Anderen. Jemanden mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und Haaren wie flüssigem Honig.

_Was wäre, wenn er Remus einfach küssen würde? _Sirius kann sich nicht entscheiden, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde und sein Gesicht brennt vor Verlegenheit bei dem bloßen Gedanken. Die Frage ist eine der gefährlichsten, die er sich stellen kann, weil ein 'Ja' alles verändern würde, ihre komplette Beziehung zueinander, die Freundschaft, die sie aufgebaut haben und die Sirius bewundert, die er bestaunt und die er braucht, so sehr, anders als die zu James oder Peter. Und es macht ihm ein wenig Angst, weil er langsam zu verstehen beginnt, dass er davon nicht mehr loskommen kann.

Aber er traut sich nicht, sich selbst oder gar Remus zu fragen, warum sie das eigentlich tun. Warum sie sich so verhalten. So anders. Weswegen Remus nicht zurückzuckt oder warum er Sirius keinen verwirrten Blick schenkt, sondern sich stattdessen nicht rührt und zulässt, dass ihre Freundschaft sich in diese Richtung entwickelt. Sirius traut sich nicht, Remus zu küssen, weil _küssen_ etwas vollkommen Anderes ist und er weiß ja auch gar nicht, ob er das überhaupt will. Ist doch alles wunderbar so, wie es ist, oder etwa nicht? Da kann er nicht einfach hingehen und etwas kaputtmachen, das Remus bestimmt auch gerne behalten mag. Vielleicht verfliegt der Zauber ja auch, denkt Sirius, ein wenig zu hoffnungsvoll, sobald er ihn geküsst hat. Vielleicht hat er hinterher überhaupt kein Verlangen mehr danach. Vielleicht ist anschließend alles anders. Gut anders oder schlecht anders. Sirius preferiert Gut anders, aber er wird keinerlei Einfluss darauf haben und so lässt er den Kuss lieber sein.

Es klingelt. Remus packt sorgfältig seine Bücher ein und Peter schreibt hastig einen letzten Satz mit. James sieht nicht aus, als hätte er mitbekommen, dass die Stunde zu Ende ist und Sirius muss ihn unsanft anstoßen, damit sein bester Freund blinzelt und die Augen von Evans' Hinterkopf nimmt. „Was'n los?", murmelt James und Sirius zerrt ungeduldig an seinem Ellbogen. „Stunde ist zu Ende, das ist los.", erklärt er und wirft achtlos einen leeren Bogen Pergament in seine Tasche. „Aber wir haben doch jetzt frei.", meint James irritiert und hat noch immer diesen Glanz im Blick, dieses strahlende Etwas, das Sirius' Herz manchmal dazu bringt, sich schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen, weil es von Liebe spricht und Sirius ab und zu jeden beneidet, der liebt. Er glaubt nämlich nicht, dass er es kann.

„Aus dem Klassenzimmer musst du trotzdem raus. Und Evans verschwindet eh.", meint Sirius, wahrscheinlich wenig einfühlsam, denn James schaut ihn vorwurfsvoll an und über Remus' Gesicht huscht der Schatten eines amüsierten Lächelns, der sofort wieder verfliegt, als James' Blick ihn trifft und über Sirius hinwegtaucht. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung.", erklärt James würdevoll und verfängt sich beim Aufstehen wenig elegant in seinem Umhang. Peter hebt fragend den Kopf, als jemand – James – den Stuhl zu Boden wirft und so viel Krach veranstaltet, dass Professor McGonagall laut aufseufzt. „Alles in Ordnung, Potter?", erkundigt sie sich und fügt hinzu, „Denken Sie ja an Ihre körperliche Verfassung! Nächstes Wochenende ist wieder ein Quidditchspiel und Sie können sich auf etwas gefasst machen, wenn Gryffindor verliert."

James zieht sich mit rotem Kopf am Tischbein nach oben und nickt seiner Lehrerin gehorsam zu. „Ja, sicher. Ich pass' schon auf mich auf." Sein Blick wandert automatisch zur Tür, in der noch Evans steht und ihn mustert, bis sie plötzlich auf dem Absatz kehrtmacht und nach draußen verschwindet. „Komm schon, Prongs, lass uns gehen.", schlägt Sirius vor und Remus packt schweigend James' Tasche zusammen, damit sie endlich das Klassenzimmer verlassen können. Bald ist Weihnachten und sie alle wissen, wovon James träumt, von glühendem Flammenhaar und funkelnden Grünaugen, von einem schlichten „Ja." auf seine Frage, auf das er schon so lange wartet. Sirius denkt, dass er diese Geduld nicht hätte aufbringen können, aber andererseits hat ihn noch niemand warten lassen.

„Wollen wir in die Große Halle gehen?", erkundigt sich Remus und sein Ausdruck verrät, dass er auf heiße Schokolade von den Hauselfen hofft. Peter verabschiedet sich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr und eilt zu den Gewächshäusern, weil er der Einzige von ihnen ist, der Kräuterkunde weiter belegt hat. Sirius nickt zu Remus' Vorschlag und James läuft in Gedanken versunken neben ihnen her. „Hört mal,", sagt er auf einmal und bleibt ruckartig stehen, „Ich geh' Lily suchen. Ich muss sie was fragen." Sirius grinst, weil er weiß, welche Frage gemeint ist und Remus nimmt James' Tasche an sich, während ihr bester Freund sich mit wallendem Umhang umdreht und Richtung Bücherei läuft. Sirius schaut ihm kurz hinterher, bevor er sich zu Remus dreht. „Gehen wir runter?"

_Was wäre, wenn er Remus jetzt küssen würde?_ Sirius schließt kurz die Augen, um seine Gedanken zu verscheuchen, die er gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann. In seinem Kopf entstehen Bilder von Remus, der lächelnd an einer Tasse heißer Schokolade mit weißer, süßer Sahne nippt und sich mit der Zunge über die schmalen Lippen fährt. Sirius fühlt sich ertappt, als Remus „Ja, sicher." lacht und mit energischen Schritten den kühlen Gang hinuntergeht, um der Großen Halle entgegen zu eilen. Sirius bleibt stehen, wie vom Blitz getroffen, und starrt, solange, dass sich Remus umdreht und „Was ist? Kommst du?" ruft. Sirius nickt und hat Remus kurz vor der Großen Halle wieder eingeholt. Gemeinsam, Schulter an Schulter, laufen sie zum fast leeren Gryffindortisch und setzen sich an ihren Stammplatz.

Remus strahlt, als er die großen Kannen mit Tee und heißer Schokolade bemerkt und schenkt sich begeistert eine Tasse ein. „Du auch?", fragt er und wartet Sirius' Nicken gar nicht ab, sondern schiebt ihm gleich auch eine Tasse mit dampfender, dunkler Flüssigkeit hin. Die Schüssel mit Sahne wird geplündert und Remus streut ordentlich Zimt auf seinen zerfließenden Sahneberg. Sirius folgt seinen Bewegungen mit den Augen und findet es faszinierend, so sehr, dass er den Blick nicht abwenden kann. Schmale Lippen senken sich auf den Tassenrand und dann schwappt bittersüße Schokolade leicht über, vermischt sich mit Sahne und Sirius muss einfach wegsehen, er zwingt sich dazu und starrt die Tischplatte an.

„Was glaubst du, was James jetzt tut?", reißt ihn Remus' Stimme aus seinen Beobachtungen des dunklen Holzes und Sirius hebt ruckartig den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, er fragt Evans nach einem Date und hat endlich mal Glück mit der Antwort.", grinst er und hebt seine Schokoladentasse, um einen tiefen, verzweifelten Schluck zu nehmen und sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, sich in der dunklen Flüssigkeit zu verlieren. Er glaubt, dass es weich und angenehm wäre, doch Remus' leises, amüsiertes Lachen zieht ihn aus dem Strudel hinaus und er stellt die Tasse so hart und abrupt ab, dass es ihn wundert, dass kein Sprung in ihr entsteht. „Hoffe ich auch.", nickt ihm Remus zu und taucht einen Löffel in seine Schokolade, um die zerronnene Sahne zu verrühren. Sirius muss daran denken, dass er Remus noch nie mit einem Mädchen gesehen hat, auch wenn der Gedanke gerade überhaupt nicht passt.

„Und, von wem träumt unser Moony?", fragt Sirius betont unauffällig und kann seine aufkommende Neugier nicht unterdrücken und verstecken. Remus schaut ihn überrascht an und hält im Umrühren seiner Schokolade inne. „Was war das?", hakt er nach und blinzelt verwirrt. Sirius behält sein Grinsen auf, auch wenn es wackelt. Er befindet sich auf gefährlichem Terrain, aber er war schon immer ein Gratgänger und so hangelt er sich mühsam vorwärts. „Von wem du träumst. James träumt von Evans, Peter träumt, Merlin weiß warum, von diesem Hufflepuff-Mädchen aus der Sechsten... von wem träumst du?" Remus reckt sein Kinn vor in einer seltsam eigensinnigen Geste, die gar nicht so recht zu ihm passen mag. „Von wem träumst du denn, Sirius? Du fehlst in deiner Aufzählung auch. Oder sollte ich eher fragen, wer alles von dir träumt?"

Sirius krümmt sich unbehaglich und windet sich auf der Holzbank. Er wird nicht gerne darauf angesprochen, nicht von Remus, nicht von dem einen, der mit ihm nur befreundet sein will, während Sirius selbst schon längst nicht mehr weiß, was er eigentlich will. „Aaach, komm", weicht er aus und schenkt Remus ein strahlendes Lächeln, nur um abzulenken, natürlich, „Das haben wir zwei doch gar nicht nötig, dass wir über mich und mein Liebesleben reden, wenn sowieso ganz Hogwarts meistens Bescheid weiß." Remus verdreht die Augen und in dem Moment merkt Sirius, dass er mal wieder etwas furchtbar Blödes und furchtbar Falsches gesagt hat.

_Was wäre, wenn er einmal im Leben etwas richtig machen könnte?_ Sirius zweifelt langsam daran, dass er das jemals erleben wird. „Lass uns einfach Kekse essen und Schokolade trinken, okay?", schlägt er hastig vor und verdammt seine vorlaute Klappe. Wenn er einmal den Mund gehalten hätte, dann könnte er jetzt eventuell wissen, welche Person durch Moonys Träume geistert, aber natürlich musste er sich selbst die Tour vermasseln, weil sonst nämlich alles gut gelaufen wäre und es kann ja definitiv nicht passieren, dass Sirius Black einmal Glück hat. Am liebsten würde er nun schreien. Laut und wild. Und obwohl er jemand ist, der tut, worauf er Lust hat, unterlässt er es jetzt und stürzt sich auf das Gebäck, das in großen Schüsseln vor ihnen auf dem Tisch steht.

Remus runzelt erst die Stirn, dann grinst er, so frech, wie es normalerweise nur Sirius kann, der sich nun immer unwohler fühlt. „Du hast Angst.", stellt er fest und seine Goldaugen glitzern vergnügt. Sadist, denkt Sirius unwillig. „Du hast tatsächlich Angst davor, mir das zu verraten. Interessant." Er spricht die Worte, die Sirius zittrig machen, ganz gelassen aus und Remus, sein kluger Moony, scheint nicht zu merken, was passiert. Sirius kann sowieso nicht verstehen, dass gerade Remus nicht schon längst mitbekommen hat, was in ihm vorgeht.

Andererseits ist Remus schlau, aber gefühlsscheu. Sirius erinnert sich genau an den verwirrten, goldenen Blick bei ihrer ersten Umarmung. Daran, wie Remus zurückgeschrocken ist und wie das Glitzern flackerte. Doch er erinnert sich auch an das erste, schüchterne Lächeln und in Gedanken hat er den Tag, an dem er zum ersten Mal bei Remus' Lachen Bauchschmerzen bekommen hat, schon tausendmal verlebt. Tu was befiehlt er sich nun, weil er nicht da sitzen will wie ein Idiot, mit seiner heißen Schokolade und den vielen Fragen, die unruhig kreisen.

„Ich hab' keine Angst.", protestiert er spät und schwach und dreht misstrauisch den Kopf, um nachzusehen, ob das vielleicht irgendwem aufgefallen ist. „Keine Sorge.", lächelt Remus, „Uns hat niemand zugehört. Und ich werde niemandem verraten, dass der große Sirius Black ein kleiner Feigling ist. Das bleibt unser Geheimnis." Sirius' Herz klopft und er denkt an andere Geheimnisse, die er gerne mit Remus teilen würde. Er denkt an gestohlene Küsse in dunklen Hogwartsgängen, zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden, und abends versteckt hinter den Regalen von Remus' heiliger Bibliothek. Er schaut seinen Gedanken beim Herumwandern hilflos zu und möchte sich nun doch in seiner heißen Schokolade ertränken.

„He. Alles in Ordnung?", schiebt sich Remus' Stimme dazwischen und sie klingt vorsichtig und sanft, denn schließlich kann ja nicht jeder so ungeschickt sein wie Sirius, es muss auch einfühlsame Menschen geben und Remus gehört definitiv zu ihnen. „Ja, ja. Schon okay.", antwortet Sirius rau und schiebt sich mit einer Hand pechschwarze Haare aus der Stirn, hofft, dass die Verlegenheitsgeste nicht allzu sehr auffällt, aber er weiß nicht, wie er reagieren soll in einer Situation, die ihm vollkommen irreal erscheint. Wie ist es nur dazu gekommen, dass er nun hier sitzt, mit Remus, und darüber diskutiert, ob es ein Zeichen von Feigheit ist, wenn er nicht preisgeben will, von wem er träumt? Warum hat er nicht einfach gelacht und gesagt, von niemandem?

In Momenten wie diesen verflucht Sirius seine Offenheit und ist gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass er Remus die Wahrheit nicht entgegen geschleudert hat. Er hätte auch erwidern können, „Ich träume von dir, du Idiot. Und ich hab' verteufelt Angst, dass ich damit unsere Freundschaft kaputtmache. Los, amüsier dich darüber." Und das, obwohl er doch genau weiß, dass sich Remus niemals über ihn lustig machen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn verwundert anstarren und dann leise lachen, weil er die Wahrheit nicht glauben könnte. Sirius könnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er glaubt sich ja selbst nicht, so neu, so seltsam ist dieses Gefühl.

Es fällt Sirius schwer, etwas für sich zu behalten und manchmal hat er das starke Verlangen danach, sich mit James und ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhiskey auf den Astronomieturm zu verziehen oder aufs Quidditchfeld und über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben zu reden- Evans und Remus. Wenn James ihm so offen sagen kann, was er fühlt und sich keine Sorgen macht, was irgendwer darüber denken wird- weshalb tut es dann Sirius? Er rätselt und kommt nicht dahinter und mag sich nicht einen Feigling schimpfen lassen, doch er muss der Wahrheit ins Gesicht blicken und die flammt in großen Buchstaben vor seinem inneren Auge auf und erzählt davon, wie zittrig ihm zumute wird, wenn er daran denkt, dass Remus negativ reagieren könnte.

Also hat er wirklich Angst. Aber das muss niemand wissen. Er hört Remus seufzen und spürt seine Hand, die Sirius kurz am Ellbogen berührt und ihm dann einen Schokoladenkeks zuschiebt. „Sirius, das war ein Scherz. Was ist denn los mit dir? Du benimmst dich so seltsam... Hab' ich was falsch gemacht?" Das goldene Glitzern rieselt über Sirius und er zwingt sich dazu, den Kopf zu heben und dem Blick zu begegnen. Remus beißt sich auf die schmale, helle Unterlippe und Sirius denkt, verzweifelt und hilflos und hingerissen zugleich, dass Moony überhaupt nichts falsch machen kann, doch stattdessen sagt er einfach nur „Nein.", weil das auch reicht, irgendwie.

„Klar.", kommt sofort die spöttische Erwiderung, „Deswegen sitzt du auch hier herum wie der größte Griesgram der Geschichte Hogwarts'." Remus' Scharfsinn ist fast zu viel für Sirius. Er fühlt sich konkret ins Auge gefasst von seinem besten Freund, beobachtet, _durchschaut_, und wartet eigentlich nur darauf, dass Remus die richtigen Schlüsse zieht. Was kommt, überrascht ihn. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass sich etwas ändert zwischen James und dir, wenn er tatsächlich mit Lily zusammenkommt, oder?" Sirius blickt erstaunt auf, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelt. „Nein, nein, das ist es nicht." James! Bei Merlin, er sitzt da und überlegt, wie er Remus Lupin am besten küssen könnte, ohne ihre Freundschaft zu zerstören, und sein Gegenüber redet über Jamesie.

„Gut." Remus klingt erleichtert. „Das wäre nämlich wirklich unnötig, weißt du. Bei den Marauders wird sich nichts ändern, nur weil einer von uns vielleicht zum ersten Mal eine richtige Beziehung führen wird. Reines Vorurteil, dass Frauen angeblich Männerfreunschaften zerstören." Remus redet immer weiter und Sirius verspürt den stärker werdenden Drang, ihn an den Schultern zu packen, zu rütteln und zu fragen, wie jemand so blind sein kann. Er nickt dennoch und wirft einen unauffälligen Blick auf die große Uhr hinten am Lehrertisch. Bald gibt es Mittagessen, zum Glück, denn das heißt, dass Peter und James wieder kommen und er nicht weiter mit Remus alleine ist und viel zu gefährliche Dinge denkt.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", will Remus da wissen, Amüsement schwingt mit in seiner Stimme, und Sirius beeilt sich, ihm ein strahlendes, zustimmendes Lächeln zu schenken. „Klar. Ich hab' nur Hunger.", gibt er so gelassen wie nur möglich zurück und senkt dummerweise den Blick, bis er an Remus' Lippen hängenbleibt. „Merlin, ich will dich küssen.", murmelt er und versinkt in Tagträumen, solange, bis ihm plötzlich klar wird, dass er das gerade laut gesagt hat. Er hebt die Hand vor den Mund, so, als könnte er die Worte wieder einfangen und zurückziehen, in sich hinein, aber Remus' Gesicht spricht Bände und bevor er auch nur etwas erwidern kann, ist Sirius aufgesprungen und verlässt mit wehenden Roben die Große Halle.

Er schafft es gerade, um die erste Ecke zu biegen, dann hört er Remus' Stimme und presst sich hinter eine gewaltige Rüstung, innerlich flehend, dass Remus nicht allzu genau hinsehen mag. Fliegende Schritte kommen näher, näher und er presst verzweifelt die Augen zusammen, als ihn das Schicksal erhört. Es gibt ein unschönes, lautes Geräusch und ein zweifaches „Autsch!" der betreffenden Personen, die da gerade ineinander gerannt sind. Sirius versucht, tief durchzuatmen, aber es will ihm nicht so recht gelingen, denn er kennt die beiden Personen nur allzu gut.

„Merlin, Remus, wohin willst du denn? Du bist ja ganz rot im Gesicht.", stellt James ungnädig fest und Sirius hofft, dass Remus einmal in seinem Leben eine akzeptable Ausrede einfällt. Darin ist er nämlich leider nicht besonders stark, der gute Moony. „Ich... ich hab' was vergessen.", murmelt er hektisch, bevor er zerstreut fragt, „War's nett mit Lily?" Sirius kann nicht anders, als Remus' unbedingte Höflichkeit in jeder Lebenssituation zu bewundern. Er hätte mit Sicherheit anders reagiert, wenn ihm nur Sekunden zuvor sein bester Freund gesagt hätte, dass er ihn küssen will. „Wunderbar.", erwidert James mit erstickter Stimme und beinahe kann Sirius hinter seiner Rüstung sehen, wie James' Augen diesen schwärmerischen Lily-Glanz bekommen.

„Gut, freut mich. Hör mal, wir reden später darüber, okay?", meint Remus hastig und schon hallen seine Schritte erneut an den steinernen Wänden wider. Sirius traut sich, aus seinem Versteck hervorzuklettern. „Padfoot? Was machst du da?", erwischt ihn James, sein Tonfall ist eine Mischung aus verwirrt und misstrauisch, trotz des Lily-Glanzes, und Sirius vergräbt verlegen seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans, wirft einen unruhigen Blick nach links und rechts und flüstert verschwörerisch „Komm mit nach draußen.". Wäre die Situation für ihn nicht so ernst, Sirius hätte sich über James' irritierten Gesichtsausdruck kaputt gelacht und königlich amüsiert. So jedoch eilt er in großen Schritten auf die Tür zu und stößt sie auf, um sich in hellem Sonnenlicht wiederzufinden.

„Sirius.", macht James zögernd, aber sein bester und ältester Freund zieht ihn sofort weiter, hinunter zum See, bis sie an ihrem Stammplatz angekommen sind und Sirius sich bereits die ersten Äste des alten, knorrigen Baumes hinaufhangelt, während James ein bisschen fassungslos dasteht und einfach nur starrt. „Merlin, beweg dich hier rauf!", fordert Sirius barsch und wickelt sich ein wenig in seinen Umhang. Es wird von innen kalt und er fühlt sich, als müsste er die Kälte aufhalten, bevor sie ihn ganz in ihren Bann ziehen kann. „Schneller.", fügt er noch hinzu und beobachtet ungeduldig, wie sich James an den Ästen nach oben zieht und sich dann neben Sirius niederlässt.

„Willst du zuerst erzählen oder soll ich?", erkundigt sich James und weil ihm Sirius diesen langen, intensiven Blick gibt, seufzt er nur und nickt. „Alles klar, ich fang' an. Ich bin in die Bibliothek gegangen, weißt du ja, weil ich mir dachte, dass ich Lily dort bestimmt finden würde. Und ich meine, so kann es doch nicht weitergehen, oder? Dass ich mich Tag und Nacht nach ihr verzehre und sie mir immer wieder absagt, obwohl ich mich wirklich gebessert habe, nicht wahr? Ich lasse Snivellus nicht mehr kopfüber in der Luft hängen und seine Unterhosen schaue ich mir erst recht nicht mehr an."

James stockt kurz und Sirius verdreht unbemerkt die Augen, während er sich verzweifelt fragt, wie er denn bitte von diesem Thema darauf überschwenken soll, dass er Moony soeben gestanden hat, dass er ihn gerne küssen würde? Na eben. Gar nicht. Oder frontal. Das sind die zwei Möglichkeiten, die ihm noch bleiben. Obwohl ihm eigentlich nur eine bleibt, wenn man bedenkt, dass er immerhin Sirius Black ist und wenn Sirius Black die Wahl hat zwischen frontalem Angriff und Ausweichmanöver... Nunja. Man muss kein Genie sein, um diese Gleichung lösen zu können.

„Halt mal kurz die Luft an, ja?", unterbricht er James, bevor dieser in seinem Redeschwall weitermachen kann, und blinzelt kurz in die Gegenrichtung, bevor er ein- und ausatmet, den Kopf in James' Richtung dreht und hinausplatzt. „Ich hab' versehentlich laut zu Remus gesagt, dass ich ihn küssen will." Die Worte kommen ganz schnell und rasch, abgehackt, und James' Gesicht ist ein einziges, großes Fragezeichen, während der Lily-Glanz langsam aus seinen Augen verschwindet und einem Erstaunen Platz macht, das Sirius die Röte in die Wangen treibt. „Könnte ich das nochmal hören?", erkundigt sich James schließlich in formvollendeter Höflichkeit und lächelt aufmunternd, als Sirius gequält aufstöhnt.

„Du hast das schon richtig verstanden. Ist schwer zu kapieren, ich weiß. Es ist mir ja auch eher so rausgerutscht. Ich wollte es ihm gar nicht sagen, Merlin, nein." Sirius fühlt sich unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu formulieren. Und hilflos. Verdammt hilflos. James rutscht schweigend auf dem Ast ein wenig näher an ihn heran, bis sich ihre Schultern berühren, und die Wärme, die von ihm ausgeht, treibt die aufkeimende Kälte in Sirius' Innerem ein Stück weit zurück. Wundersamerweise hilft es und er kann James sogar anschauen, richtig. Die Haselnussaugen blicken ihn ungewohnt ernst an. „Ich wusste das nicht.", murmelt James mit belegter Stimme und Sirius entfährt ein kleines, heiseres Lachen, kratzend im Hals.

„Was wusstest du nicht? Dass ich ein kompletter Idiot bin? Komm schon, das kannst du mir nicht erzählen.", zieht er die Situation ins Lächerliche und fühlt sich unendlich klein dabei. James will etwas erwidern, aber Sirius lässt ihn nicht. Zuckt stattdessen mit den Achseln und fährt fort, „Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was ich will. So richtig, meine ich. Und verstehen kann ich es erst recht nicht. Warum solltest du es da können?" „Vielleicht, weil ich Abstand habe?", schlägt James vor und betrachtet nachdenklich den Himmel über ihnen. „Vielleicht.", brummt Sirius und fühlt sich vollständig verwirrt. Er kann spüren, wie sich die Erde dreht.

„Bist du... ich weiß nicht... verliebt?" James klingt so unsicher wie in den Momenten, in denen er über das spricht, was er für Lily empfindet. Kein Tonfall, den Sirius gerne im Zusammenhang mit sich selbst hört, dann denkt er nur wieder darüber nach, ob er unfähig ist zu lieben oder nicht oder was das Andere ist, das Schwelende in ihm, das an der Oberfläche kratzt und nagt und in den unpassendsten Momenten, so wie heute, hervorkommt, um ihn fast wahnsinnig zu machen. James blinzelt ihm zu. In manchen Augenblicken verstehen sie sich blind und ohne Worte. „Keine Ahnung.", erwidert Sirius mit rauer Stimme und versenkt seine Augen in der spiegelglatten Oberfläche des Sees. Er erstreckt sich schier endlos weit vor ihnen und Sirius verspürt den Drang, die Arme auszustrecken und zu fliegen.

„Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass Remus etwas geahnt hat?", fragt James vorsichtig und Sirius schüttelt den Kopf. „Du weißt doch selbst, wie Moony in solchen Dingen ist.", meint er nur, „Und ich bin ziemlich gut darin, meine Stimmungen zu überspielen. Muss an meiner Kindheit liegen." Er sagt es ganz leicht daher, obwohl ihm bewusst ist, dass er sich vor James jede Blöße geben kann, weil sie wie Brüder sind. „Du bist ein Idiot.", antwortet James im Brustton der Überzeugung und Sirius muss lachen, so sehr, dass der Ast wippt und sie sich festklammern müssen, um nicht nach unten zu fallen. „Was hast du jetzt vor?", erkundigt sich James, als sie wieder beide einigermaßen normal weiteratmen, und Sirius wischt sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Ich sollte gehen, Remus suchen und mit ihm reden. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hinbekomme.", erwidert er langsam und zögernd. Nervosität ist eine seltene Gefühlsregung für Sirius Black.

„Ich weiß aber. Und jetzt runter mit dir.", befiehlt James und gibt ihm einen spielerischen Schubs, der darin endet, dass Sirius Hals über Kopf vom Baum fällt und auf der Wiese landet. „Gemeingefährlich ist das, mit dir auf einem Ast zu sitzen!", schimpft er spaßeshalber und reckt die rechte Faust in die Luft, in die Richtung, in der er James vermutet, denn dessen Lachen tönt laut genug. „Ach, hau ab und komm mir erst wieder unter die Augen, wenn du Remus geküsst hast. Dann waren wir heute wenigstens beide erfolgreich." Sirius braucht ein paar Sekunden, um den letzten Satz zu entschlüsseln, dann stößt er ein „Endlich! Danke, Merlin!" aus und trottet gemächlich zum Schloss zurück. Jetzt hat er alle Zeit der Welt.

Und ein großes Problem, wie ihm plötzlich klar wird. Er hat keine Ahnung, wo Remus im Moment steckt, obwohl die Möglichkeiten nun wirklich nicht zahlreich sind (Bibliothek, Schlafsaal, Gemeinschaftsraum), und er weiß auch nicht, was er tun soll, wenn er ihn schließlich gefunden hat. Ihn an seinem Umhang packen, gegen die nächste Wand pressen und das tun, was er sowieso schon ausgesprochen hat- ihn küssen? Sirius würde das gefallen. Aber er vermutet, dass Remus doch eher der Typ ist, der zuerst einmal darüber sprechen möchte, was da zwischen ihnen passiert ist. Und das ist etwas, was Sirius, wenn er die Wahl hat, lieber vermeiden möchte.

Zwei Minuten später ist Sirius dabei, durch die leeren Gänge zur Bibliothek zu marschieren, als sich herausstellt, dass er Remus nicht mehr suchen muss. Der steht nämlich, gemeinsam mit _Evans_, an einer Fensternische und ist offenbar in ein Gespräch vertieft. Sirius kann sehen, wie seine schlanken Hände beim Erzählen durch die Luft fliegen, so typisch Remus, und Lilys Gesicht ist ernst beim Zuhören. Sirius bleibt abrupt stehen, instinktiv, und starrt die beiden an, wie vertraut sie miteinander wirken, wie gute Freunde, und er überlegt, ob Lily wohl schon vom James-Kuss berichtet hat und ob Remus gerade gesteht, was ihm Sirius gestanden hat. Lilys Augen erwischen ihn, noch bevor er sich lautlos wieder davonstehlen kann, und Remus dreht fragend den Kopf in seine Richtung.

Selbst auf die Entfernung hin kann Sirius erkennen, dass Remus die Überraschung im Gesicht geschrieben steht und sich das goldene Glitzern ausbreitet. „Hi.", macht Sirius, nervös lächelnd, hebt grüßend eine Hand und kommt sich vor wie Hogwarts' größter Idiot. „Hi.", erwidert Remus ruhig (Ruhig!, denkt Sirius, wie kann er nur so ruhig bleiben?) und Lily wirft einen raschen Blick von ihm zu Sirius, bevor sie lächelt und meint, „Ich lasse euch mal alleine. Wir sehen uns später.". Sirius nickt ihr zu und vergräbt die Hände wieder in seinen Hosentaschen. Seine Haut kribbelt, als Remus' Augen über ihn wandern, ihn schweigend und abwartend ansehen. „Wollen... wollen wir woanders hingehen?", fragt Sirius und überlegt gleichzeitig fieberhaft, wohin sie denn gehen könnten, aber da hat Remus bereits genickt und bewegt sich von der Bibliothek weg.

Sirius folgt ihm eilig und schließlich landen sie in einem der kleinen, unbenutzten Klassenzimmer. In der Ecke brennt im Steinofen ein loderndes Feuer und strahlt Wärme aus, sodass sich Sirius' Gänsehaut wieder ein wenig zurückbildet. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich und beobachtet, wie sich Remus gegen das hölzerne Pult lehnt und ihn mustert. „Also...", beginnt Sirius und dann verlässt ihn der Mut, „Das, was ich da vorhin gesagt habe... du erinnerst dich? Naja... das war nicht so gemeint, weißt du... eher so gedankenlos dahingesagt." „Aha.", macht Remus, „So ist das." Das goldene Glitzern flackert und er streicht sich mit einer Hand durch's Haar. Sirius ist sich nicht sicher, doch er glaubt, so etwas wie Enttäuschung in Remus' Gesicht lesen zu können. Und das ändert alles.

„Nein, warte.", korrigiert er sich plötzlich und weiß nicht, woher er den Mut nimmt, Gryffindor hin, Gryffidor her, das hier übersteigt fast seine Fähigkeiten, „Eigentlich war es sogar genau so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe." Remus blinzelt verwirrt, als Sirius drei schnelle Stolperschritte auf ihn zumacht, doch er weicht nicht nach hinten aus und Sirius nutzt die Gelegenheit, um seinen irrsinnigen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Remus' Umhang fühlt sich weich an in seinen Händen, aber längst nicht so weich und warm wie Remus' Körper, als Sirius ihn an sich zieht. Remus hat die Augen weit aufgerissen und stammelt etwas von „Sirius... was...?". „Na, was wohl?", murmelt Sirius und hat einen Moment lang heftig stechende Gewissensbisse, weil er Remus gerade einen Kuss aufzwingen will.

Doch dann verstummt Remus und das ist für Sirius die unausgesprochene Einwilligung, auf die er gewartet hat. Er beugt sich nach unten, genießt die paar Zentimeter Unterschied zwischen ihnen und überbrückt sie dann. Seine Lippen legen sich auf Remus', die warm und weich sind wie sein ganzer Körper und Sirius denkt, dass er in seinem Leben noch nie etwas getan hat, das ihm so _richtig_ vorgekommen ist. Die Fragen und Zweifel in seinem Kopf werden immer leiser, bis er sie schließlich gar nicht mehr hören kann. Er lässt seine Zungenspitze über Remus' Lippen gleiten, sein Herz pocht vor Nervosität, weil er nicht weiß, wie weit Remus ihn gehen lässt, denn er befindet sich auf vollkommenem Neuland und der Abenteurergeist in ihm erwacht zum Leben.

„Spielverderber!", brummt Sirius, als ihn Remus nach etwas, was sich zwischen wenigen Sekunden und einer Ewigkeit anfühlt, vorsichtig wegschiebt, aber er lächelt, wie ein Verrückter, bis sich das Lächeln auf ein Grinsen ausgebreitet hat. Er sucht Remus' Goldblick und dann schlägt sein Herz hart gegen die Rippen, weil er dort, in den Bernsteinaugen vor ihm, Verlegenheit sieht, Vorsicht und eine zögernde Erwiderung seines Lächelns.

„Du bist so ein Trottel, Sirius, ehrlich.", sagt Remus kopfschüttelnd und sie stehen noch immer aneinander gepresst da. „Manchmal nur.", wendet der Trottel hastig ein und Remus lacht. „Ja. Manchmal.", stimmt er zu, „Und dann so richtig." Er scheint sich zu amüsieren und Sirius schwankt zwischen belustigtem Schmollen und erneutem Remus-Küssen, weil er so wunderbar aussieht, wenn er diese gute Laune hat, mit der er endlich auch mal aussieht wie siebzehn und nicht so ernst wie sonst so oft. „Naja.", erwidert Sirius dann langsam, „Wenn ich kein Trottel wäre, hätte ich dir nie versehentlich verraten, dass ich dich küssen will, da hätte ich ansonsten nämlich meine vorlaute Klappe gehalten. Und ich hätt's vermutlich auch nicht getan. Dich geküsst, mein ich."

Er stöhnt ein bisschen auf, als ihm klar wird, dass er ziemlich viel Unsinn von sich gibt, und verdreht die Augen. „Oh, Merlin.", murmelt er und lehnt sich gegen Remus. „Was rede ich nur für Schwachsinn..." „Dagegen sollten wir was unternehmen.", findet Remus und Sirius will gerade beleidigt aufschnauben, als er den Schalk in Remus' Augen sitzen sieht und dann erkennt Sirius eine Weile gar nichts mehr, denn er spürt Remus' warmen Atem auf seinen Wangen und verschließt seinen Blick vor der Welt, gerade rechtzeitig.

„Übrigens- James hat Lily geküsst. Habt ihr euch abgesprochen?", wispert Remus noch, bevor er Sirius' Lachen in seinem Kuss auffängt.

_Was wäre, wenn er nun tatsächlich etwas so richtig richtig gemacht hätte? _, kann Sirius noch verschwommen denken, dann hält er sich an Remus' Umhang fest und lässt sich fallen.

**Fin**

* * *

Reviews? 


End file.
